Sześćdziesiąt cztery
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.
1. Prolog

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.  
Autor oryginału: ****Hitsu****  
Tytuł oryginału:**** Sixty-four****  
Link: ****sheep-astray. livejournal . com (usuńcie spacje)  
****Zgoda na tłumaczenie: ****jest  
********Beta: ****Kot Kapral  
****  
Postacie:**** Francja, Anglia****  
Pairing: ****Francja/Anglia**  
**Rating:** w tym rozdziale PG 13  
**Gatunek:** romans, komedia  
**Opis:** AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.  
**Notka:** Oryginalnie napisane jako odpowiedź na ten: hetalia-kink. livejournal 19013. html? thread =68762949 kink meme.

Arthur przeklął pod nosem patrząc na jasnoczerwoną koszulę w swoich rękach.

- Wiesz – zaczął, najwyraźniej mówiąc do kawałka materiału, skoro wokół nie było nikogo innego. - Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że po kilku praniach wyrośniesz ze swojego głupiego nawyku, ale nie, ty po prostu musisz wciąż roztaczać swój piękny czerwony odcień na wszystko wokół ciebie.

Zerknął w prawo na stos zniszczonych białych koszulek, jego koszulek, nigdy nie Francisa.

Takiego właśnie zastał go jego mąż, przycupniętego na podłodze w korytarzu, otoczonego przez małe sterty wypranego i niewypranego prania.

- Dobrze się bawicie? – zapytał, kiedy ostrożnie odłożył trzy torby z zakupami i swoją teczkę na podłodze i grzebał przy zasuwce.

Arthur nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy odpowiedział:  
- Och, zamknij się. Ty jesteś jedynym, który woli dizajnerskie ubrania, ponieważ podobno mają lepszą jakość. Gówno prawda.

- Cóż, mój drogi, niestety nie jestem takim ekspertem od prania jak ty.

- Tak, i niestety jestem jedynym, który musi sobie radzić z rezultatami twojego ZOK'owego* szału zakupów.

Prosta reguła rozwiązywała większość ich domowych problemów: Francis gotował i dbał o kupowanie żywności, a Arthur sprzątał i robił pranie. To działało, kiedy zaczynali mieszkać razem, i działa do teraz.

Francis powiesił swoją dwurzędową marynarkę w ich szafie i, ostrożnie omijając stosy prania, z trzema torbami stanął obok swojego wciąż klęczącego męża.

- Przepraszam, moja koszula źle się zachowała – powiedział i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku głowy Arthura, a jego własne włosy swobodnie opadły mu na twarz.

Arthur wrzucił nikczemną rzecz do pustego kosza i uniósł głowę, więc mógł oddać pocałunek, szybki, odwrócony do góry nogami całus w usta.

- Jak ci minął dzień? - zapytał Francis idąc do ich kuchni.

- Zwyczajnie. – Arthur podążył za nim i oparł się o framugę. - Dzwoniła moja edytorka, chce artykuł o hortensjach tak szybko, jak to jest możliwe. A ja nie mam nawet połowy. Hortensje są jak plaga. - Obserwował automatyczne ruchy Francisa, kiedy opróżniał torby na ladzie. - A twój?

- W końcu udało nam się sprzedać mały pejzaż Szkoły Holenderskiej, pamiętasz, mówiłem ci o tym. - Arthur pokiwał głową. - Naprawdę zaczynałem tracić nadzieję.

Francis odwrócił się i podał swojemu mężowi dwie butelki szamponu i paczkę papieru toaletowego. Arthur, całkowicie zrezygnowany z powodu cichej wiadomości, że jego miejsce z pewnością nie jest w kuchni, wyszedł, by odłożyć rzeczy na ich miejscu w łazience.

Obiad był gotowy w trzydzieści minut. Francis nigdy nie kłopotał się zbyt skomplikowanymi posiłkami w dni robocze. Sos do makaronu był rozdzielony na dwa mniejsze garnki, jeden wolny od czosnku. Arthur nienawidził czosnku.

Już dawno porzucili stół i używali go tylko w tych rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy przyjmowali gości w bardziej formalny sposób. Nakrywanie do stołu było zbyt pracochłonne. Więc siedzieli obok siebie, biodro przy biodrze, na kanapie w salonie, Arthur zakryty kocem, ponieważ zawsze jest mu zimno, z talerzami pełnymi spaghetti na kolanach. Nazywali to „oglądaniem wieczornych wiadomości", chociaż w rzeczywistości głównie rozmawiali o pracy i ignorowali biednego spikera i jego kryzys na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Arthur pisał artykuły dla kilku magazynów ogrodniczych, a jego zdolność do rozróżnienia ponad dwustu gatunków róż była szczególnie doceniana. Kochał swoją pracę i nienawidził terminów, ponieważ one zawsze wzbudzały w nim odkładającego wszystko na później potwora. Nie możesz mieć wszystkiego, jak lubił mówić.

Francis pracował dla małego domu aukcyjnego, który sprzedawał obrazy i inne dzieła sztuki. To była miła praca – spotykał wielu nowych ludzi i oglądał dzieła, o których jego dawna klasa na uniwersytecie mogła tylko pomarzyć. To było stresujące życie, tak, ale było również energiczne i inspirujące, takie o jakim zawsze marzył.

Trzy tygodnie temu obchodzili oni swoją czwartą rocznicę.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Arthur nie może siedzieć prosto, ze stopami na ziemi, podczas pisania. W tym momencie udało mu się jakoś usiąść po turecku na krześle, był pochylony do przodu tak, że jego nos praktycznie dotykał ekranu, kiedy wściekle naciskał klawisze siedmioma palcami (nigdy tak naprawdę nie udało mu się zmusić do współpracy małych palców i serdecznego palca lewej ręki).

Ponadto Arthur nie potrafił pracować bez muzyki. Kiedy Francis patrzył na niego z tyłu, mógł zobaczyć czerwone słuchawki wyłaniające się z jego wciąż rozczochranych włosów. Nucił nisko, pierwsze dźwięki „We don't need no education" były ledwie rozpoznawalne. To, jak tak głęboki dźwięk mógł wydobyć się z tak kościstej klatki piersiowej, wciąż było tajemnicą.

Przez chwilę Francis rozważał zakradnięcie się do swojego skulonego męża i pozwolenie strużce wody ze świeżo umytych włosów na spłynięcie po jego odsłoniętym karku. Jednakże widział, że Arthur miał brzydki zwyczaj krzyczenia za głośno kiedy był zaskoczony, zwłaszcza z założonymi słuchawkami. Francis zdecydował, że bardziej od dokuczania kocha swoje bębenki.

Więc wszedł po prostu w jego pole widzenia i czekał, aż Arthur go zauważy i zdejmie słuchawki ze swoich uszu.

- Idziesz do łóżka? - zapytał widząc Francisa w jego nocnym stroju – to znaczy nagiego. Obwiniał on za to temperaturę w ich sypialni, która była, dzięki termoregulacji Arthura, trochę ponad normę, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to była ostatnia forteca jego zrelaksowanego kawalerskiego stylu życia, któremu nie chciał tak łatwo dać odejść.

Francis pokiwał i zerknął na ekran ponad głową Arthura.

- Zgaduję, że wciąż masz dużo pracy, prawda?

- Mówiłem ci, hortensje są jak plaga. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś mógłby tak bardzo chcieć hodować je w swoim ogrodzie – westchnął odchylając się na krześle pod dość niebezpiecznym kątem.

- Ale ty wyglądasz na zmęczonego, idź spać. To zajmie mi kolejne cztery godziny, chyba że nagła inspiracja zadecyduje, by zakończyć moje męki.

Francis złapał jego ramiona i szybkim ruchem pociągnął go z powrotem do pionowej pozycji.

- A więc dobrze, miej produktywną noc. – Pochylił się do pocałunku: miękkiego, powolnego, w którym stopili się ze sobą w doskonałej jedności. Arthur znalazł palce Francisa na swoim ramieniu i splótł je ze swoimi. Kiedy ich usta rozdzieliły się, dłonie pozostały połączone.

- Do zobaczenia rano?

Francis pokręcił głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nie, kochanie, przepraszam, muszę być w biurze przed ósmą. O ile oczywiście nie chciałbyś być rannym ptaszkiem.

Arthur uśmiechnął się. Oboje wiedzieli, że pomysł, by mógł obudzić się przed jedenastą po jednej z jego całonocnych sesji z botaniką, nie jest niczym więcej jak czystym surrealizmem.

- Dobranoc. – Po lekkim uścisku ich dłonie w końcu rozłączyły się i Francis zniknął w sypialni. Arthur przez chwilę patrzył na zamknięte drzwi, a jeszcze nieznane, niepokojące uczucie pozostało w jego umyśle niczym posmak.

Potrząsając lekko głową odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu i sięgnął po słuchawki wiszące na jego karku.

Francis przez następne czterdzieści pięć minut wpatrywał się w sufit nad w połowie pustym łóżkiem, zanim w końcu zasnął.

-  
* ZOK - Zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne


	2. Rozdział 1

**Postacie:**** Francja, Anglia****  
Pairing: ****Francja/Anglia**  
**Rating:** w tym rozdziale PG 13  
**Gatunek:** romans, komedia  
**Opis:** AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.  
_W tym rozdziale_: Fabuła pełna koniaku, quiche i nawozu.

Zostali sobie przedstawieni przez przyjaciół, podczas jednego z tych bliżej nieokreślonych imprez w barze, wyprawianych w urodziny kogoś, kogo imię tak naprawdę nie było ważne. Francis był dwudziestopięciolatkiem i już miał stałą pracę, która pozwalała mu udekorować jego kawalerkę wystarczająco gustownie by każda randka zaproszona do domu była zachwycona przynajmniej przez pierwsze trzy minuty zanim nie zdała sobie sprawy z prawdziwego celu wizyty. Cieszył się on życiem singla i jego nieskończonymi możliwościami, ale czasem ładne twarz dziewczyn i chłopców zaczęły ścierać się w stereotyp. Lubił mówić, że okazjonalne zgadzanie się na nudę także było częścią jego stylu życia.

Arthur miał 22 lata. Świeżo po jego studiach architektury ogrodu był szczerze rozczarowany dorosłym życiem. Nawet jeśli mniej lub bardziej przezwyciężył swoją licealna fazę na punk przez zaskakująco sumienne studiowanie na uniwersytecie, tęsknił za dreszczykiem i emocjami które oferowały akademickie imprezy. Teraz miał prowadzić życie pełnoprawnego dorosłego i obecnie utknął między pragnieniem zrobienia czegoś produktywnego, a strachem o urzędniczą egzystencję.

Światło nie zabłysło między nimi kiedy zobaczyli się pierwszy raz, ale kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać. Jeśli było coś co Francis kochał bardziej od dobrego wina, to jest to posiadanie dobrego partnera do dyskusji. Już dawno opanował sztukę prowadzenia kulturalnej walki słownej z tym wszystkim: dokuczaniem, podwójnymi znaczeniami i leciutkimi zabarwieniem flirtu ukrytego między wierszami. W tym ciętym młodym mężczyźnie i w jego niewątpliwym wyczuciu sarkazmu w końcu znalazł partnera, który był wart jego umiejętności.

Niedługo ich wspólni znajomi zaczęli ich unikać, ponieważ tak szybko jak ta dwójka zaczynała swoją kolejną słowną bitwę, próby innych rozmów nie miały racji bytu. Żaden z nich nie zauważył jak bardzo cieszy ich to przekomarzanie zanim jakaś litościwa i wyjątkowo hojna dusza nie postawiła między nimi butelki koniaku i uprzejmie kazała znaleźć sobie pokój.

Wypili go pół na pół i po prostu zrobili to.

I nagle: tak jak zawsze wiedzieli w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć na argument drugiego, wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie dotknąć by sprawić by drugi krzyczał. Zniewagi przemieniły się w malinki, a ich niekończąca się walka toczyła się dalej w gorących szeptach naprzeciw rozpalonej skóry.

Krótko mówiąc ich seks był fantastyczny, ponieważ byli oni dla siebie idealnymi przeciwnikami.

Żaden z nich naprawdę nie myślał w tym momencie o związkach, ale jakoś głupio jest chętnie zakwalifikować najlepszą noc w twoim życiu jako jedno nocną przygodę. Więc zrobili to znowu i znowu, i w międzyczasie pojawiło się więcej kłótni, które częściowo stały się rozmową, a potem, Francis potrzebował partnera na wernisaż i słusznie domyślił się, że Arthur wyglądał by raczej gorąco w smokingu.

Teraz, Arthur miał 24 lata, a Francis 27 i minęło już półtora roku od ich pierwszego spotkania. Oboje bardzo dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy byli dziwnie monogamiczni i dzielili więcej niż łóżko, ale żaden z nich nie był chętny nazwać tego poprawnie. Dlatego, może, za prawdziwy początek ich związku może być uznane pewne deszczowe popołudnie, które znalazło ich obu naburmuszonych w kuchni Francisa i czekających aż quiche odpowiednio się zarumieni.

Arthur narzekał ponieważ musiał wrócić do mieszkania, które aktualnie wynajmował w Chinatown, od ekscentrycznego właściciela, którego wiek mógł być umiejscowiony gdzieś między 16, a 52. Mieszkanie było małe i zimne, transport publiczny nigdy nie jeździł planowo i wrócenie od Francisa zajmowało mu prawie dwie godziny.

Jego kawalerka nie była ani mała, ani zimna, ale ostatnio do mieszkania nad nim wprowadziło się małżeństwo z nowo narodzonymi bliźniakami i otrzymał już do skrzynki trzeci list proszący go by uprzejmie sprawił aby jego nocne aktywności były cichsze. Na to właśnie marudził Francis.

I dokładnie w tej chwili nie tylko ich ciała ale również umysły zsynchronizowały się po raz pierwszy, spojrzeli oni na swoje zamyślone twarze i po prostu wiedzieli, że właśnie wpadli na ten sam pomysł.

Dzwonek minutnika wyglądającego jak muchomor przerwał ich telepatię. Arthur wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku, a Francis roześmiał się tym dziwnym, nosowym śmiechem, z którego Arthur zawsze się nabijał ponieważ brzmiał dziewczęco, ale w sekrecie przypominał mu o skowronkach lecących zimą nad zamarzniętą ziemią.

- Nigdy, zabilibyśmy siebie w ciągu miesiąca jeśli zamieszkalibyśmy w jednym domu.

- Wątpię czy przetrwalibyśmy dwa tygodnie bez połamanych kończyn.

Po tym, zadowoleni zwrócili swoją uwagę na quiche i udawali, że nigdy o tym nie myśleli.

Jednakże, opatrzność myślała inaczej i w ciągu miesiąca przyjaciel Francisa z Hiszpanii odziedziczył stary dom na przedmieściach, który musiał sprzedać. Kiedy Arthur zobaczył mały, wychodzący na południe ogród, porośnięty chwastami, ale pełen drzew i krzewów, oddech ugrzęzł mu w gardle, tak samo jak Francisowi kiedy jego palce powędrowały po wyszukanych ozdobach, znajdujących się na półpiętrze przy małych schodach.

Wprowadzili się w ciągu trzech dni.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili kiedy odjechała ciężarówka, która przywiozła ich własności, był seks w korytarzu, na podłodze między kartonowymi pudłami. Nagłe uczucie wolności, w ich własnym miejscu, którego mogli używać ile dusza zapragnie, przyprawiło ich o zawroty głowy i znowu byli pijani sobą nawzajem. Rozpakowywanie było przerwane w podobny sposób, niczym przez parę napalonych nastolatków, którzy właśnie odkryli do czego są zdolne ich ciała i zostali zostawieni sami przez nierozważnych rodziców na noc.

Wkrótce, ustatkowali się. Żaden z ich katastroficznych scenariuszy nie spełnił się i powoli opracowywali swoje własne, codzienne rutyny. Arthur zaczął pisać dla magazynów i dlatego miał czas by pielęgnować ich mały ogród. Wypełniony zielenią i dobrze pielęgnowanymi oraz kochanymi roślinami, w ciągu dwóch lat stał się on dumą całej ulicy

Francis dołączał do niego w weekendy i jak na kogoś kto z chęcią zmieniał swój cały strój, kiedy najmniejsza kropelka porannej kawy upadła na jego nieskazitelną koszulę, był zaskakująco chętny by przebrać się w mniej schlebiające ubrania robocze i stary, słomkowy kapelusz chroniący latem jego wrażliwą cerę. Nazywał to popuszczaniem.

Pewna letnia niedziela znalazła ich kucających między krzewami róży, pielących. Wykonywali oni jedyną czynność w ogrodzie, w której można zaufać Francisowi biorąc pod uwagę jego minimalną wiedzę przyrodniczą. Przypadkowe rozmazanie brudu na lewym policzku Arthura jakoś przemieniło się w gorzką walkę w jak-wiele-błota-mogę-wetrzeć-w-twoją-twarz. Zabawa szybko się skończyła, ponieważ ziemia była sucha i szybko odkryli, że najwyraźniej brakuje amunicji.

A potem spoceni i zdyszani siedzieli tyłem do siebie, ponieważ Francis narzekał, że to całe kucanie zabije jego plecy i potrzebuje się o coś oprzeć. Po tym jak przestali się śmiać – walki kończone śmiechem, wciąż były dla nich nowym i przyjemnym doświadczeniem – po prostu oddychali w swojej wygodnej ciszy, czując kręgosłup drugiego na swoich plecach.

I wtedy Arthur powiedział:  
- Myślisz, że powinniśmy się pobrać?

Nigdy nie wyjaśnił, czy to było dobrze przemyślane pytanie i tylko czekał na właściwą okazję, czy to była przypadkowa myśl, którą zapragnął wymówić.

Francis nie zapytał.

Ale zaśmiał się swoim przypominającym skowronka śmiechem i powiedział, że tak, z pewnością powinni.

Później, Francis dokuczałby mu i nazywał to romantycznymi oświadczynami: otoczeni przez róże w letni dzień. A Arthur kłapnąłby, że koszula przyklejająca się się przez pot do karku i śmierdzenie jak nawóz z pewnością nie są tym jak rozumie koncepcję romantyczności, i że w oświadczyny zazwyczaj wlicza się klękanie na jedno kolano, i obrączki i podobne „rzeczy" jak to nazywał.

Obrączki pojawiły się, jednakże później. Jedna zrobiona z białego złota znalazła się na palcu serdecznym Francisa, a druga, identyczna na cienkim łańcuszku wiszącym na szyi Arthura, tak, że mógł bawić się w błocie nie narażając symbolu ich przysięgi.

Sam ślub był mały, ale szykowny, to pierwsze było warunkiem Arthura, a drugie Francisa. Uczestniczyli w nim starannie dobrani najbliżsi przyjaciele i członkowie rodziny, którzy mieli wystarczająco szerokie poglądy. Arthur napisał sonet. Francis płakał kiedy go przeczytał.

Arthur płakał po ich pomyślnie skonsumowanej nocy poślubnej, kiedy stres i endorfiny po stosunku opuściły go sprawiając, że czuł się najbardziej podatny na zranienie w całym jego życiu.

Jego mąż trzymał go blisko aż do świtu.

* quiche - rodzaj wypieku w formie placka


	3. Rozdział 2

**Postacie:** Francja, Anglia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Finlandia, Sealandia  
**Pairingi:** Francja/Anglia, wspomniane Szwecja/Finlandia  
**Rating:** w tym rozdziale PG 13  
**Gatunek:** romans, komedia  
**Opis:** AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.  
_W tym rozdziale:_ Francis jest Samarytaninem, a Arthur nie może przestać myśleć o babeczkach.

Może to była dziwna telepatia, łącząca niektóre pary po ślubie, albo wszechświat po prostu lubił ironię ludzkiego losu, ale oboje uświadomili sobie to w tym samym czasie.

Francis nie przychodził do pracy z własnym lunchem. Brakowało temu uroku jeśli robił je tylko dla siebie, a Arthur zazwyczaj spał w ich łóżku do południa. Wolał swój mały wybór restauracji blisko jego biura: stylowych i przytulnych z przyzwoitym jedzeniem oraz dobrą obsługą.

Znalezienie go akurat w ogrodzie piwnym podczas jego zasłużonej przerwy było zatem trochę zaskakujące. Tym co głównie czuł było nieokreślone obrzydzenie spowodowane lepkimi pozostałościami na stołach, co miejmy nadzieję było piwem, jednak zostało ono zamienione przez inne bardziej cnotliwe, mianowicie, pomagał komuś w potrzebie.

Francis był, ostatecznie, bardzo miłą duszą. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o jego niemieckiego kolegę.

Minął już prawie rok od kiedy Ludwig zaczął pracować w ich domu aukcyjnym. Francisowi zajęło dokładnie pięć minut przed maszyną do kawy by poprawnie zgadnąć, że jest on gejem. I to, niestety, bardzo zamkniętym. Dziewice zawsze budzą we Francisie Samarytanina, więc wspomniał on z całą niewinnością, że jego mąż też zawsze wybiera cytrynową herbatę, nawet jeśli ma przed sobą cały wybór cafe latte i espresso. Kiedy oczy Ludwiga rozszerzyły się, połowicznie w strachu przed kpinami, wiedział, że przynęta zadziałała.

Minęły dwa tygodnie zanim stłumiony mężczyzna zebrał się na odwagę by spytać Francisa czy naprawdę jest poślubiony innemu mężczyźnie. W odpowiedzi, otrzymał nonszalanckie zaproszenie do ich domu.

Arthur już wcześniej został dokładnie poinformowany, że ich gość nie jest potencjalnym kandydatem do trójkąta, ale kimś kto musi być traktowany bardzo ostrożnie i z największym taktem. I że głównym celem tej wizyty jest pokazanie mu, iż nie trzeba się bać bycia gejem.

Obiad był pełnym sukcesem, Arthur i Ludwig szybko odkryli, że dzielą te same poglądy na temat piwa i piłki nożnej, chociaż są fanami innych gatunków i drużyn. Francis prześcignął się w przygotowaniu trzech dań i spędzili wieczór uczestnicząc w zadziwiająco łatwej rozmowie.

Ludwig, będący dobrze wychowanym dzieckiem, wiedział dokładnie kiedy wyjść, tak by nie być ciężarem dla swoich gospodarzy. Zwięźle przeprosił by pójść do toalety przed wyjściem do domu. Nagle zostali sami w ich kuchni. Arthur pochylił głowę w bok, patrząc na Francisa ze swoim nie-za-dobrym-uśmiechem. Spytał:

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że obiad i rozmowa są wystarczające dla kogoś takiego jak on by w końcu zapomniał całe te moralne gówno, którego był nauczony?

- Obiecałem, że nie gryziemy – odpowiedział Francis z identycznym uśmieszkiem.

- Może nie jego – I z tym, Arthur prawie przewrócił swojego męża z całym okrucieństwem głębokiego, długiego, francuskiego pocałunku, uzupełnionego rękoma w potarganych włosach i mokrymi, mlaszczącymi dźwiękami, tylko na wypadek gdyby nie byli wystarczająco oczywiści. Wraz ze zwyczajnym uczuciem ciepła, podżeganym wiedzą że są obserwowani.

Arthur czuł jak Francis przeciąga ich lekko na lewo i uśmiechnął się w pocałunku, kiedy zrozumiał, że po prostu oferują widok pod lepszym kątem.

Nikt nie wspomniał słowem o incydencie, ale Francis otrzymał pełnego wdzięczności maila jako podziękowanie za obiad i natychmiast odpowiedział kilkoma adresami, robiąc sobie mentalną notatkę o skontaktowaniu się z kilkoma przyjaciółmi. Ludwig najwyraźniej nie był tak wolny, jak obawiał się na początku i w ciągu kilku miesięcy, ogólnie wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego. Zaczął otrzymywać jakieś podejrzanie, ciche telefony, które były przerywane bardzo szybko, ze strasznie czerwoną twarzą.

Francis wiedział co to oznacza. Kochał obserwować emocje ludzi z taką samą pasją z jaką jego mąż patrzy jak jego małe sadzonki wypuszczają pierwsze liście na wiosnę.

I kiedy pewnego dnia otrzymał od Ludwiga maila z prostą wiadomością „Dziękuję" wiedział, że tegoroczny dobry uczynek został szczęśliwie wykonany.

W załączniku było zdjęcie młodego mężczyzny, stojącego w morzu ze spodniami podwiniętymi do kolan. Trzymając on buty w ręce i olśniewająco uśmiechał się do aparatu.

Dlatego uważał siebie za pewnego rodzaju strażnika związku jego kolegi i zgodził się towarzyszyć mu w jego ulubionym miejscu na lunch, skoro Ludwig wyglądał na zdecydowanie zdesperowanego kiedy go zapraszał. I właśnie tak znalazł się zabawiającego z podkładką, zanim zrozumiał, że nie były w tym samym kolorze, co oznaczało że były one narażone na działanie różnych płynów. Natychmiast odłożył je, zanim sięgnął po serwetkę.

Szczęśliwie Ludwig przestał kompulsywne chrząkać zanim skończyła się ich przerwa i w końcu pochylił się bliżej swojego towarzysza. Odezwał się ledwie słyszalnym głosem:

- Potrzebuję rady na temat... seksu.

Francis musiał ugryźć oba kąciki swoich ust by zatrzymać szeroki uśmiech, który zagroził pojawieniem się na jego twarzy kiedy usłyszał o swoim ulubionym temacie. Ostrożnie, zachowując spokój, również wyszeptał:

- Wszystko czego potrzebujesz. Po prostu pytaj.

Ludwig zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów i wyglądał jakby w duchu powtarzał pewnego rodzaju modlitwę, jeśli ta myśl nie była zbyt absurdalna.

- Jak często jest to normalne?

To kosztowało Francisa krótki wybuch śmiechem łaskawie ukryty w kaszlu. Pytanie szczerze zaskoczyło go – przygotowywał siebie na szeroki zakres pytań od różnych marek prezerwatyw do najlepszego sposobu leczenia małych zranień, ale nie na to.

Ludwig odchrząknął dodatkowo i zaczął mówić nie zbyt zwyczajnymi, przyciszonymi zdaniami.

- Mój partner jest bardzo... jakie to było słowo, pełen wigoru? Naprawdę cieszę się z naszych aktywności (Francis mentalnie uderzył się w czoło, na to jak ktoś mógł nazwać najwyższy akt miłości „aktywnością") - ale on niedawno przeprowadził się do mojego mieszkania i wciąż nalega... że mamy przystępować do tych aktywności... wiele razy w ciągu jednego dnia.

- Nie podoba ci się to? - to było najprostsze pytanie, które mógł wymyślić Francis.

- Tak, podoba, tylko zastanawiałem się czy my nie... przesadzamy z tym.

Francis uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym uspokajającym uśmiechem i poklepał dłoń Ludwiga.

- Nie martw się o to. Tak długo jak oboje się tym cieszycie, nie ma nic złego w robieniu tego co chcecie.

- Jak często – Ludwig spojrzał prosto w jego oczy – robisz to z Arthurem?

- Ależ, codziennie, oczywiście... - Odpowiedź Francisa była automatyczna, to samo zawsze mówi, kiedy rozmawia z przyjaciółmi o swoim życiu w małżeństwie. Tylko, że tym razem, jego uśmiech zamarł, a umysł zaczął wściekle gnać.

Podczas gdy Ludwig wymamrotał niewyraźne podziękowanie i szczęśliwie wrócił do swojej wieprzowiny, Francis wciąż pozostał w szoku, kiedy cofał się o kilka dni. Czekaj, więc, wczoraj upłynął termin na hortensje. Przedwczoraj, rodzina, której Arthur raz pomógł z ich winnicą dała im trzy butelki wspaniałego wina z dobrego rocznika i zdecydowali, że życie jest zbyt krótkie na czekanie na specjalną okazję i wypili dwie z nich, a następnie zasnęli spleceni na ich kanapie w salonie.

Dzień przed tym, Francis dotarł do domu zły i zmęczony przez rozmowę z nadzwyczajnie głupim klientem, a Arthur nagle przypomniał sobie jak używać ich ekspresu do kawy, przygotował mu latte w szklance i słuchał jego podirytowanego narzekania, zanim spuścił z siebie wystarczająco pary by na wpół przytomnie pójść do łóżka.

A przed tym był weekend i odwiedzili ich rodzice Francisa. I byłoby nietaktownie uprawiać seks, podczas gdy oni byli w pokoju obok, pomijając już fakt, że rozmawiali do godziny czwartej rano. A w piątek, oglądali koreański film, który polecił im szef Francisa i był on tak smutny i depresyjny i wyczerpujący emocjonalnie, że mieli ochotę się tylko przytulać.

To znaczyło, że tak, czwartek był dniem kiedy ostatni raz uprawiali sex, miły i wolny, bez pośpiechu z przygaszonymi światłami i kocami zrzuconymi z ich łóżka na dywan, tak, że mieli więcej miejsca, dokładnie jak oboje lubią.

Cóż, dzisiaj znów był czwartek.

Arthur słuchał monotonnego dźwięku sygnału wybierania, trzymając telefon między ramieniem i uchem i przerzucał strony najnowszej próby konkurencyjnego magazynu ogrodniczego. Kiedy tylko ze skrajnym obrzydzeniem przestudiował stronę o różnych odmianach wiciokrzewu – pfffy, one nigdy nie przechodzą w tak ciemny odcień purpury, ich grafik był najwyraźniej znudzony i nic nie wiedział o pnących się roślinach – ktoś z drugiej strony odebrał.

- Kto tam? - krzyknął w słuchawkę dziecięcy głosik. Szybko po nim pojawił się o wiele dojrzalszy głos brzmiący z daleka:

- Peter! Już ci mówiliśmy, żebyś odbierał mówiąc „Mówi Peter Kirkland" albo „Cześć, dodzwoniłeś się do rodziny Väinämöinen". Ludzie będą się rozłączać jeśli będziesz dla nich niegrzeczny.

Dojrzały głos podszedł bliżej i teraz odezwał się w słuchawce.

- Cześć, mówi Tino Väinämöinen.

- Tino, hej. Umm, Arthur.

- Arthur, miło cię słyszeć! Oddam słuchawkę z powrotem twojemu bratu, okej?

Arthur miał dziewiętnaście lat kiedy stracił swoich rodziców. Choć to był cios dla niego i jego dwóch starszych braci, nie mieli oni zbyt dużo czasu by rozmyślać nad ich smutkiem. Ich najmłodszy brat, Peter, nie skończył nawet trzech lat i nagle w ogóle odmówił mówienia. Po kilku nie zbyt sukcesywnych spotkaniach z różnymi specjalistami, zostali wysłani do pediatry, który wyrobił sobie dobre imię przez walkę z podobnymi problemami. Kiedy trzech braci w czarnych garniturach, po raz pierwszy spotkało lekarza z kamienną twarzą, który wyglądał jakby miał ich zjeść żywcem, każdy nadopiekuńczy fragment ich zbiorowej świadomości rodzeństwa kazał im uciekać jak najszybciej mogą. Peter, jednakże, po prostu – jak mogli to później opowiedzieć – tak jak inne dzieciaki, podszedł bez wahania do strasznie wyglądającego mężczyzny i zacisnął w swoich dłoniach rąbek białego fartucha.

W trakcie ich trzeciej wizyty, Peter nagle wskazał na zdjęcie białego psiaka, które pediatra trzymał na swoim biurku i ogłosił wyraźnie:

- Piesek!

Lekarz opuścił pokój by dać braciom i ich improwizowanemu grupowemu uściskowi trochę prywatności.

Sesje były kontynuowane i jakoś pomiędzy doktor Berwald, bo takie było imię lekarza, zaczął pracować jako psycholog nie tylko Petera, ale całej czwórki rodzeństwa Kirkland. Było coś bardzo pocieszającego w cierpliwym sposobie, w który wysłuchiwał ich codziennych problemów, jak trudno jest opiekować się małym dzieckiem, które potrzebuje odpowiedniej edukacji i zarządzać domem trzech młodych mężczyzn. Nie wspominając już o obciążeniu finansowym, w które wciągnęła ich nowa sytuacja z hipoteką i opłatami za studia.

Peter lubił lekarza ponad miarę i było wyraźnie widać jak widział w nim zastępstwo za utraconego ojca. Bracia, jednakże, byli raczej zszokowani kiedy zaproponował, że mógłby zająć się chłopcem w czasie weekendów, albo kiedy będą mieli problem ze znalezieniem opiekunki. Byli oni zbyt szczęśliwi by zastawiać się czemu on naprawdę chce spędzać swój wolny czas z dzieckiem, które nawet nie jest jego.

Rok później, Peter miał bardziej obszerny słownik niż większość czteroletnich dzieci i spędzał więcej czasu z Berwaldem niż ze swoimi braćmi, którzy byli coraz bardziej zajęci i zajęci swoim własnym, dorosłym życiem. Tajemnica jak tak stoicki i cichy mężczyzna pomógł dziecku w odzyskaniu mowy została rozwiązana kiedy odwiedzali jego rodzinę i spotkali małżonka Berwalda – zawziętego młodego człowieka z wiecznym uśmiechem i wzorcem mowy przypominającym kałasznikow.

W trakcie tej wizyty, po raz pierwszy rozmawiali o możliwości adoptowania Petera do rodziny.

Proces prawny zajął kolejny rok, ale do czasu jego zakończenia, Peter już żył szczęśliwie ze swoimi dwoma tatusiami. Przez to, że był ich jedynym dzieckiem, dawali oni chłopcu każdą cześć uwagi i pocieszania, jaką mogli, i nawet biorąc pod uwagę tragedię, którą przeżył to wciąż miał piękne dzieciństwo. Teraz ma dwanaście lat, jest bardzo żywy jak na swój wiek i jedyną rzecz na którą narzeka jego starsze rodzeństwo jest jego raczej zbytnia hałaśliwość jak na gimnazjalistę. Jego rodzice, obawiając się tego, że ktoś może znęcać się nad nim przez to, iż oboje są mężczyznami, wychowali go na bardzo pewne siebie i towarzyskie dziecko.

Rodzeństwo Kirkland wiedziało bardzo dobrze jak ważna jest rodzina, nawet jeśli zwykła rozmowa składała się głównie z dobrodusznych kłótni. Zgodzili się widywać Petera co tydzień, na zmianę, i właśnie dlatego Arthur pierwotnie dzwonił.

- I ten latawiec poleciał tak wysoko, założę się, że nie widziałeś latawca latającego tak wysoko! To był nasz specjalny latawiec i wyglądał dokładnie jak Gyarados*, i ja sam go namalowałem, Tatuś tylko pomógł z ustami...

Arthur potarł nasadę swojego nosa.

- Peter, Peter, słuchaj! - Dwunastolatek w końcu przerwał na całe trzy sekundy swój monolog i Arthur był zdeterminowany je wykorzystać.

- Pytałem czy przyjdziesz w niedzielę.

- Nie chcę znowu do ciebie przyjść! Zaczniesz się tulić z Francisem i robić ohydne rzeczy w chwili kiedy będziecie myśleć, że nie widzę!

Arthur parsknął i przypadkowo opluł słuchawkę.

- Nie będziemy! To zdarzyło się trzy lata temu i nie powinieneś tego pamiętać! - warknął, wycierając ślinę rękawem koszuli.

- Pamiętam i żądam by towarzyszył mi porządny dorosły! - To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy jeden z braci Kirkland zastanawiał się nad tym, że najmłodszy z nich może zostać wspaniałym prawnikiem w przyszłości.

Zakłócenia się zmieniły i głos Tino znowu zabrzmiał z daleka.

- Peter, nie możesz po prostu zapraszać kogoś do domów innych ludzi! To nie jest zbyt miłe, wiesz?

- Nie, właściwie – przerwał Arthur – Myślałem, że byłoby całkiem miło jeśli też byście przyszli, znaczy ty i Berwald.

Jego i Francisa cieszyło ich towarzystwo i zawsze postrzegali ich jako część powiększającej się rodziny. Oni oboje byli bardzo niestandardowymi ludźmi, właśnie takiego rodzaju jak lubili.

- Och, naprawdę? To bardzo miłe z twojej strony! Obawiam się, że Berwald... - tu nastąpiła krótka pauza i Arthur domyślił się, że Tino musi patrzeć na ich lodówkę gdzie mieli dużą i osobliwie pokolorowaną tablicę z planami wszystkich trzech członków rodziny. - ...tak, Berwald musi być w szpitalu, ale ja z wielką chęcią będę towarzyszył Peterowi popołudniu, jeśli to nie problem.

- Nie, wcale. Wiesz, że lubimy wasze towarzystwo.

- My też was lubimy! I Francis jest niesamowity z dziećmi.

Tak, Francis i dzieci. Może dlatego, że on sam był jedynakiem i nigdy nie musiał się nimi opiekować więcej niż chciał, był ekspertem w wymyślaniu różnych kreatywnych sposobów na zajęcie umysłu dziecka. Arthur uśmiechnął się jak przypomniał sobie Francisa stojącego przy ich ladzie kuchennej, z językiem wystającym z kącika ust i rękawem w pewnych dłoniach, kiedy dekorował dwudziestą babeczkę jasno niebieskim kremem, znając odrazę Petera do każdego innego koloru. Albo jak w deszczowe popołudnie, kiedy chłopiec znów ich odwiedził i wszyscy byli znudzeni, a Francis zniknął w piwnicy tylko po to by wrócić z jego starymi temperami, których używał na studiach. Razem z Peterem użyli ich nie tylko na każdym kartonie, który znaleźli ale też na stole i dywanie.

Arthur odmówił rozmawiania z Francisem przez cały następny dzień, ponieważ tempera na dywanach była wyraźnym sabotażem przeciwko osobie odpowiedzialnej za ich czyszczenie.

Ustalili godzinę odwiedzin i rozłączyli się, a Arthur nawet po rozłączeniu, wciąż się uśmiechał z miłym obrazem swojego męża pozostawionym w jego głowie. Francis robiący im małe, wymyślne kanapki, o pierwszej w nocy, kiedy obaj stwierdzili, że wciąż są głodni, a on odmówił zjedzenia popcornu czy innego jedzenia odpowiedniego tylko dla plebsu. Albo, jak ciągnął ich do piątego sklepu tekstylnego w poszukiwaniu idealnych beżowych zasłon, ponieważ nie było mowy by mógł pozwolić aby w ich sypialni wisiały ciemno niebieskie skoro już jest czerwiec.

Czekaj. Od kiedy mentalny obraz jego męża jest reprezentowany przez babeczki i zasłony? Gdzie jego włosy przylepione przez pot do twarzy, rumieniec widoczny na piersi i te cholernie ostre zęby, które kochały znaczyć co tylko mogły dosięgnąć?

Ich związek zawsze bazował na seksie, czyż nie?

Czekaj...

Dzisiaj jest czwartek.

* Gyarados – pokemon, wyglądający jak wąż morski.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Postacie:** Francja, Anglia, Ukraina, Babunia OC  
**Pairingi:** Francja/Anglia  
**Rating:** w tym rozdziale PG 13  
**Gatunek:** romans, komedia  
**Opis:** AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.  
W tym rozdziale_:_ Babunia jest znudzona. Jabłka są wszędzie.

Zapach jabłek był wszędzie.

Francis mógł poczuć go zanim otworzył frontowe drzwi, kiedy grzebał jedną ręką w torbie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, ostrożnie trzymając w drugiej pudełko. Luksusowo dużą paczkę najlepszych pralinek, sadząc po wysokości opakowania, co najmniej dwu poziomową – prezent od Ludwiga, który, jąkając się, jeszcze raz podziękował mu za rozmowę podczas lunchu zanim opuścił biuro.

W końcu znalazł je w kieszeni marynarki, wszedł do domu, a owocowy zapach stał się mocniejszy, gdy wszedł do korytarza. Kiedy zdjął buty, usłyszał głosy z kuchni i jabłkowa tajemnica została rozwiązana – jeden z nich był szczególnie głośny, wskazując na to, ze jego właściciel powoli tracił słuch.

Starsza pani z sąsiedztwa była ich pierwszym obowiązkiem, kiedy wprowadzili się do ich domu sześć lat temu. Ich ogrody oddzielał tylko słabo rosnący żywopłot. Wiedzieli oni od poprzedniego właściciela, że ten dom należy do starszej kobiety, i Francis, który nigdy nie zapomina o swoich manierach, kiedy chodzi o dobry związek upiekł biszkopt i zmusił Arthura by towarzyszył mu w wizycie.

Tym czego oczekiwali była zwykła babunia z miłymi, śmiejącym się oczyma, robiąca na drutach na fotelu na biegunach.

Tym co spotkali był zgarbiony generał.

Jej rodzina uciekła z Europy Wschodniej krótko po Rewolucji lutowej, jej lekki akcent był jedynym przypomnieniem jej dziedzictwa. Straciła ona męża podczas drugiej wojny światowej. Była ona małą, okrągłą, ale niesamowicie zaciętą osobą, która w swoich dziewięćdziesięciu paru latach istnienia, nauczyła się walczyć z trudnościami życia z pasją godną żołnierza.

Chodziła z trudem, ciężko opierając się na lasce, a jej słuch pogarszał się ale jej umysł, na szczęście był ostry i działał bez zarzutu jakby była po trzydziestce. Jej salon, gdzie przywitała po raz pierwszy nowych sąsiadów był całkiem skromny i pozbawiony sentymentalnego bagażu, nie licząc kilku zdjęć (prawdopodobnie) jej członków rodziny. Do biszkoptu została zaserwowana herbata, starsza pani była zaskakująco zdolna wykorzystać swoją małą kuchnię mimo problemów zdrowotnych. Staruszka dodała do swojej porcję wódki, tłumacząc, że to sprawdzone lekarstwo na reumatyzm.

Chociaż nie miała najprzyjemniejszej osobowości i kochała rozkazywać w koło swojej rodzinie, wydawała się być całkiem zaślepiona swoimi nowymi sąsiadami, głównie dlatego, że wkrótce znaleźli wspólne tematy do rozmów: gotowanie i ogrodnictwo. Niedługo potem zaczęli się wymieniać przepisami i zajmować najbardziej zaniedbanymi drzewami w jej małym sadzie.

Z jej trzech wnucząt, tylko najstarsza wydawała się mieć wystarczająco dużo dobroczynności by pomagać jej regularnie – Katyusha, młoda kobieta obdarowana tak wyjątkowo dużymi piersiami, że Arthur z Francisem spędzili cały wieczór kłócąc się czy są prawdziwe czy sztuczne. Biorąc pod uwagę nieśmiały charakter dziewczyny, w końcu zgodzili się na to pierwsze.

Obie Katyusha i babunia (jej imię to Yelena, ale nikt nie wydawał się tego pamiętać) były teraz w ich kuchni otoczone pudełkami pełnymi jabłek Idared, kiedy wszedł Francis. Babunia siedziała na krześle, podparta kilkoma poduszkami i rozkazywała zarówno Arthurowi jak i swojej wnuczce, wyjaśniając bardzo szczegółowe najlepszy sposób by przechowywać tak olbrzymią ilość owoców.

- Witaj, mój chłopcze – przywitała go, jak tylko dostrzegła Francisa w wejściu. Ignorowanie imion było wzajemne. - Przyniosłam jabłka, które obiecałam wam dać kiedy twoje kochanie było tak słodkie i przycięło wszystkie drzewa na wiosnę.

Och tak, ona wiedziała, że są razem. Nie powiedzieli jej kiedy wprowadzili się, sami nie będąc pewnymi jak nazwać ich związek. Jednak dwa lata później, kiedy zaczęli planować swój mały ślub, oboje zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że dobrze byłoby zaprosić ją, niezależnie od jej możliwej negatywnej reakcji.

Babunia powiedziała:  
- To najwyższy czas, wy dwoje. - I, będąc praktyczną duszą, kazała Katyushy sprezentować im kartę prezentową Ikei.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem do Francisa – który czasami zastanawiał się czy ona wygląda jakby była na skraju łez tylko w obecności babci, czy też jest to jej naturalny wyraz twarzy – i wróciła do pakownia jabłek w gazety, opuszki jej palców zabarwiły się na szaro przez tusz. Musieli być w kuchni już przez godziny.

I w końcu Arthur odwrócił się od grzebania za kuchennym blatem w poszukiwaniu kolejnych starych gazet i powiedział:  
- Mam nadzieję, że masz wystarczająco przepisów na szarlotki – i obdarzył go jednym z jego ulubionych uśmieszków.

Francis zwrócił uśmiech i odpowiedział:  
- Bardziej martwił bym się o to gdzie będziemy je przechowywać. Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, nasza piwnica wciąż był pełna starych zielników i narzędzi ogrodowych z którymi się nie chcesz rozstać.

- Nikt nie dotknie piwnicy – powiedział chomik Arthur niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. - Te ślicznotki – delikatnie ukrył w dłoni jedną z Idared – idą na strych.

- Nie zamierzacie się pocałować? - głos starszej pani przerwał ich bitwę na spojrzenia. Jej wnuczka wyglądała na skamieniałą kiedy krzyknęła:

- Babuniu!

- Co? - odwróciła się do dziewczyny, wyglądając na urażoną. - Oni przywykli do witania się na ganku z taką energią, że czasami myślałam, iż nie zdołają wejść do środka.

Katyusha zakryła swoją twarz obiema rękami, nie będąc pewną czy najpierw zająć się uszami czy oczami.

- Mówię ci, moja droga, nigdy nie zdobędziesz sobie męża z takim nastawieniem, zapamiętaj moje słowa. A jeśli mówimy o tym, minęło sporo czasu od kiedy ostatni raz widziałam was w ogrodzie.

Tym razem Arthur, który wciąż ściskał znaleziony stos gazet, przezwyciężył lekki szok i spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Francisa, kipiąc ze złości.

- Powiedziałeś, ze nikt nie zobaczy nas między krzewami!

Jego mąż jedynie uniósł brwi w niezbyt udanej próbie wyglądania niewinnie.

- Naprawdę chłopcy – Babunia zwróciła swoją uwagę ze swojej wnuczki na gospodarzy – co się stało z waszym apetytem? Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie mnie zabawiać przez jeszcze parę lat.

- Idziemy do domu, babuniu – Katyusha najwyraźniej wygrała wewnętrzną walkę i zdecydowała się zacząć działać.

- Jestem pewna, że skoro pan Bonnefoy już wrócił uda im samym się zająć jabłkami – nie, nie musicie nas odprowadzać. - Podała staruszce laskę i pomogła stanąć na nogi.

Niechętnie, babunia poszła za nią, chociaż ogólnie wyglądała na wkurzoną, jakby została pozbawiona swojej ulubionej telenoweli. I w pewnym sensie była.

Katyusha cicho podziękowała im za herbatniki, które zaserwowali i życzyła im powodzenia z pudełkami. Tak szybko, jak zaniknęły za kuchennym rogiem, zaczęła narzekać ściszonym głosem.  
- Babuniu, dlaczego mnie zawsze tak zawstydzasz!

- Moja droga dziewczyno – było głośną odpowiedzią staruszki, kiedy czekała na swój płaszcz. - Kiedy będziesz miała dziewięćdziesiąt parę lat, zrozumiesz, że o wiele bardziej zabawnie jest mówić rzeczy których nie powinnaś, niż te które powinnaś.

Po tym wątpliwym stwierdzeniu, frontowe drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem i nastała cisza.

Po kilku sekundach, Arthur w końcu się ruszył i wciąż w połowie na autopilocie sięgnął po czajniczek.

Francis zrelaksował swoją postawę, opierając się o kuchenny stół i odezwał się wyuczoną nonszalancją:

- Ona jest urocza, prawda?

- Całkiem - odpowiedź Arthura była o wiele bardziej niechętna, kiedy napełnił czajniczek wodą i postawił go na kuchence gazowej.

- Chociaż nie mogę przestać myśleć...

- Ja też, rzeczywiście...

- To co ona powiedziała...

Przerwa. A następnie:

- Nie uprawialiśmy seksu przez tydzień! - Francis praktycznie wrzasnął z przerażaniem na twarzy.

- Wiem! - Mina Arthura była równie zszokowana. - Myślę, że powinniśmy...

Reszta zdania została połknięta w bolesnym skowycie, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o kuchenny blat.

Nagle ręce Francisa były wszędzie, potrzebujące i gorące, pocierały jego łopatki przez miękki materiał jego znoszonej koszulki, którą zakładał do pracy w ogrodzie. A następnie były one niżej, chwytając jego biodra i Arthur zrozumiał, ponieważ też tego chciał. Podparł się na jego rękach i, z pomocą swojego męża usiadł na ladzie.

Natychmiast, usta Francisa powędrowały do jego szyi, chętnie liżąc i smakując i – och, dobry Boże – on smakuje jak jabłka, jego skóra nasiąknęła tym samym słodko-kwaśnym zapachem Idared. I szalona myśl przemierzyła jego umysł, by ugryźć tak mocno aby cienka skóra rozerwała się by mógł poczuć smak owocowego wnętrza na języku. Poczuł jak dłonie Arthura zmierzają do paska jego spodni i...

Z rozrywającym uszy gwizdem, woda w zapomnianym czajniku zagotowała się i zgasiła płomień na kuchence.

Francis odskoczył jak nastolatek złapany z jointem w toalecie i odchylając głowę do tyłu natychmiast wybuchnął śmiechem.

Arthur, jak zawsze praktyczna dusza, zeskoczył z lady i uderzył swojego bezużytecznego małżonka w pierś. Krzywiąc się w końcu wyłączył piec ale jak zobaczył, że woda z czajnika rozlała się na oficjalnie wyglądające koperty, które zapomniał otworzyć i beztrosko położył na ladzie, także roześmiał się przez chwytliwy śmiech, wciąż brzmiący w pomieszczeniu.

- Co my robimy – Francis w końcu złapał oddech i wytarł maleńkie łzy z kącików swoich oczu.

- Hej, mów za siebie! Ja nikogo nie atakowałem w jego kuchni – Arthur próbował wyglądać na zranionego, co było trudne do zrobienia skoro wciąż miał czkawkę przez śmiech.

Francis zaczerpnął głęboki oddech.  
- Wiesz – powiedział wypuszczając powietrze. - Myślę, że to poważna kwestia i potrzebujemy poważnej chwili – powiedział, a jego oczy wciąż się śmiały.

- Masz na myśli, Poważną chwilę? - Oczy Arthura poleciały do szczytu kuchennej szafki.

Francis kiwną głową, i stając na palcach, sięgną na tą szafkę po małe pudełko, mądrze schowane za kuchenką do ryżu, którą dostali od rodziny Bonnefoy jako prezent ślubny i której instrukcji nie kłopotali się czytać.

Oboje przyzwyczaili się dużo palić kiedy byli na uniwersytecie, jednakże, kiedy Francis dostał awans i jego praca stała się o wiele bardziej poważna, obowiązki społeczne zmusiły go do rzucenia. Arthur kontynuował nałóg jeszcze przez chwilę, ale kiedy potem zaczął narzekać, że to nie jest nawet w połowie tak zabawne kiedy pali się samemu i poza tym pieniądze mogłoby znaleźć lepsze użycie i po roku walki też rzucił.

Francis wciąż pamiętał o ty małym przypomnieniu solidarności swojego męża za każdym razem kiedy krzyżował się z nim.

A kiedy byli na wakacjach w Egipcie, kilka lat temu, i mieli tego rodzaju zwykłą sprzeczkę kochanków, która czeka każdą parę, kiedy mają oni dużo potrzebnego dla nich czasu sami, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez dwa tygodnie. Kiedy w końcu przestali być dziecinni i zdecydowali porozmawiać, Arthur impulsywnie kupił w automacie w hotelowym holu paczkę mocnych, dławiących egipskich papierosów .

Trzeba przyznać, że nikotyna uspokoiła ich nerwy na tyle, że mogli odbyć cywilizowaną rozmowę i rozwiązać problem „kto jest odpowiedzialny za piasek w wannie". Po tym zrozumieli, że właśnie dostali idealny środek na stresowe sytuacje – jeśli tylko będzie stosowany bardzo mądrze.

I właśnie tak małe pudełko znalazło drogę do ukrytego miejsca za kuchenką do ryżu. Oboje wiedzieli ile ich pozostało, a zatem byli pewni, że żaden z nich nie pali za plecami – ponieważ te kryzysowe papierosy były palone wyłącznie razem. Ostatnim razem użyli ich po stresującym weekendzie kiedy przybył Peter z wizytą i szybko został obezwładniony przez wyjątkowo paskudną gorączkę. Palili by uspokoić swoje zszargane nerwy chwilę po tym jak Berwald wyszedł z małym pacjentem, po nieprzespanej nocy pełnej wilgotnych ścierek przyciśniętych do spoconego czoła i gorączkowego bełkotu kompletnie wykończonego dziecka.

Arthur znalazł zapałki i oboje wspaniale zaciągnęli się po raz pierwszy, na nowo ciesząc się gorzkim smakiem nikotyny w ustach. Palili w ciszy, strzepując popiół do wyczyszczonej puszki po wczorajszym tuńczyku, który był trzymany na boku z oddzielonymi śmieciami i patrzyli jak dym powoli kumuluje się pod sufitem.

Francis pierwszy zauważył, że prawie dotarł do filtra, więc zgasił papierosa i spojrzał Arthurowi prosto w oczy, z myślmy całkowicie jasnymi, nie licząc zadymionej mgiełki.

- Czy to ja? - Jego głos był poważny. Wręcz rażąco.

- Co?

- Nie jestem... - nawet pociągnął nosem, cholerny drama queen* - już dla ciebie pociągający?

Arthur parsknął.

- Skończ z tym teatrem Francis. Jesteś w stanie korzystać z lustra i swoją drogą, czy to nie ty zawsze ogłaszasz, że jedyna grupa ludzi, którzy nie myślą o tobie, że jesteś co najmniej odlegle atrakcyjny jest generalnie nazywana lesbijkami?

Francis miał czelność zachichotać na przypomnienie swojego hasła z czasów studiów.

- Jesteś psem na komplementy, nie? Wiedząc, że nikt i ja na samym końcu... - oczy Arthura otworzyły się szerzej. - Nie zdradzasz mnie, prawda?

Usta Francisa otworzyły się w szoku.

- Myślisz, że kim jestem? - Jego głos brzmiał o wiele bardziej prawdziwie. Uniósł swoją lewą dłoń, grzbietem w stronę Arthura, kiwając ostentacyjnie palcem serdecznym. - Przyrzekłem ci coś, Arthurze Kirkland, i kurwa, to coś znaczy!

W przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, Francis używa przekleństw tylko wtedy gdy jest naprawdę zły.

Starczy dowodu.

- Łapię, łapię. - Arthur miał nadzieję, że to brzmi uspokajająco. - Nikt nikogo nie zdradza, a libido wydaje się pracować tak jak powinno. Więc co jest cholernym problemem?

Francis przestał grać, i, chociaż raz, wydawał się głęboko pogrążyć w myślach.

- Rutyna?

- Rutyna? To nie jest przekonujący powód abstynencji seksualnej, tu po prostu czytasz zbyt wiele tych swoich błyszczących czasopism.

- Nie, posłuchaj – Francis pochylił głowę, szukając lepszych słów. - Mam na myśli to, że oboje wiemy, że drugi będzie tu jutro i pojutrze też, więc nie ma powodu by dzisiaj coś robić!

- Chodzi ci o to, że zwlekamy. Z seksem. Tak. - Arthur był prawdziwym mistrzem sarkazmu, każda sylaba nim ociekała.

- Nie, chodzi mi o dreszczyk, rozumiesz? Jak wtedy gdy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać?

- Och tak, przyjeżdżanie do twojego mieszkania po dwunastogodzinnej zmianie, szybkie i potrzebne pieprzenie, a potem zostanie wyrzuconym po dwóch godzinach snu, ponieważ musisz iść do pracy, a nie masz zapasowego klucza. Taaa, bardzo romantyczne.

- To jest to! Cierpimy na brak romansu!

- Och, proszę – Arthur spojrzał na niego, widocznie wątpiąc w jego zdrowie psychiczne. - Nigdy nie mieliśmy romansu.

- Dokładnie! - Francis uśmiechnął się swoim eurekowym uśmiechem.

*drama queen – określenie pochodzące od „drag queen" określające człowieka nadmiernie dramatyzującego itp.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Postacie: ****Francja, Anglia****  
Pairing:**** Francja/Anglia**  
**Rating:** w tym rozdziale PG 13  
**Gatunek:** romans, komedia  
**Opis:** AU. Arthur i Francis jako słodka, domowa para walcząca z ich małżeństwem stającym się nagle bez seksu.  
_W tym rozdziale__:_ Jak zniszczyć romantyczny wieczór

Arthur obserwował z chorą fascynacją jak odkurzacz zasysa kulki kurzu spod ich łóżka, i przeszkodził głośnemu buczeniu mrucząc:  
- Mam was, małe dranie! - Jego słuchawki ustawione były na cały regulator, a prawdopodobna głuchota w przyszłości niech idzie w cholerę.

Z ostatnim eleganckim przesunięciem w rogu za drzwiami, w końcu wyłączył odkurzacz i spojrzał z satysfakcją na świeżo wysprzątany pokój. Wszystkie półki były wolne od kurzu, każda drewniana powierzchnia lekko wypolerowana, a pościel dopiero co zmieniona. Z tym, część sprzątania była skończona i mógł zacząć z dekoracjami.

Westchnął, wciąż czując się trochę sceptyczny względem tego całego pomysłu romantycznego wieczoru.

Wczoraj, podczas czyszczenia wszystkich jabłek w kuchni, odbyli długą rozmowę, a potem po prysznicu, w ich łóżku, Francis leżał na przykryciach na brzuchu, opierając się na łokciach, a Arthur siedział po turecku z ramionami przykrytymi kocem.

Francis łagodnie, a jednocześnie uparcie proponował, że powinni spróbować zwykłego scenariusza z płatkami róż i świecami. A Arthur wciąż powtarza mu, używając dobranego słownictwa z głębi serca, co dokładnie myśli o tej całej „stereotypowej bzdurze dla znudzonych kur domowych i nastolatek ze zrobionym przez media praniem mózgu".

Francis śmiał się i zapewniał go, że Romantyczność go nie ugryzie. Arthur parsknął i powiedział, „nie masz pojęcia jak wiele robali może żyć ukrytych w pączku róży, i tak, one rzeczywiście mogą cię ugryźć."

Zbliżała się północ, kiedy Francis w końcu wziął jego dłonie w swoje i głaszcząc kostki powiedział:

- Nie musimy robić niczego czego nie lubimy. Po prostu bawmy się dobrze, miejmy miły, cichy obiad z wyłączonymi telefonami, a następnie godziny dobrego seksu?

- W porządku – w końcu mruknął Arthur. - Ale żadna z moich róż nie zostanie ścięta, a potem bezdusznie rozrzucona po całej pościeli. I zanim to zasugerujesz wiesz co myślę o sztucznych kwiatach, więc nawet nie próbuj.

- Tak, tak, przestępstwo i obrzydlistwo – zapewnił Francis, a następnie pochylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha „Nie martw się, kochanie" kiedy pchnął go w dół by położyć się obok niego, a koc zakrył ich obu.

Właśnie w ten sposób Arthur znalazł siebie stojącego na krześle, grzebiąc w najgłębszych półkach, szafy w poszukiwaniu świec. Wiedział, że zostały ich trochę po zeszłorocznym Halloween, kiedy eksperymentował z dyniami i udało mu się niektóre wyhodować naprawdę duże, tak że zaprosili całą rodzinę Väinämöinen na rzeźbienie.

W końcu znalazł je, sprytnie schowane za olbrzymim pudłem w którym Francis trzymał swoje foremki na Bożonarodzeniowe ciastka. To były zwykłe białe drążki, nic wymyślnego, do diabła z tym, jeśli miałby pójść i kupić nowe, mimo wszystko to są świece, a to ważna część.

Przez to, że nigdy nie posiadali czegoś takiego jak świecznik, Arthur nie miał innego wyboru jak wstawić ja w kubki, po trzy w każdym i z arkuszem gazety pod spodem na kapiący wosk. Trzeba przyznać, że szafka nocna nie pokazywała wyrafinowanego smaku w aranżacji wnętrz, ale przynajmniej próbował wybrać pasujące kubki, ciemno niebieskie z wzorem w szarlotkę alpejską, które Francis kupił im na jego biznesowym wyjeździe do Austrii.

Wciąż, te są lepsze niż ręcznie pomalowane przez Petera z napisami utworzonymi jego dziecięcym pismem i lakierem do paznokci mówiącymi: Starszy Brat i Mężuś Starszego Brata. Definitywnie odrzucające.

Właśnie sprawdzał zaopatrzenie na stoliku nocnym – lubrykant, chusteczki, prezerwatywy i zapalniczkę do świec – kiedy usłyszał jak drzwi frontowe zamykają się.

Francis z ramionami pełnymi koszyków i toreb z których wstawały różne nacie, wyglądał jakby właśnie zadecydował otworzyć swoje własne stoisku na wiejskim rynku.

- Nie mieli ostryg, głupio z mojej strony, że nie kupiłem ich wcześniej – powiedział, kiedy podał Arthurowi swój ładunek, by móc zdjąć płaszcz – ale łosoś był świeży, więc powinno być w porządku.

- Łosoś i ostrygi, hmm? - Arthur uśmiechnął się, wiedząc lepiej niż dobrze, jaki powód stoi za wyborem zakupów jego męża. - I figi? Zawsze myślałem, że truskawki są bardziej typowe – dodał, zaglądając do jednej z papierowych toreb.

- Przez całą wiosnę mieliśmy własne truskawki, chciałem czegoś niezwykłego – wyjaśnił Francis, zabierając z powrotem opakowania i całując swojego męża w policzek w trakcie.

- Zabawiłeś się z dekoracjami?

- Um... - Arthur odchrząknął. - Próbowałem.

Ponieważ to był specjalny dzień, kuchenny zakaz Arthur był zniesiony i mógł on towarzyszyć Francisowi.

Powiedziano mu by nakrył do stołu i użył najlepszych talerzy – tych, który są wyciągane z głębi szafki tylko na Boże narodzenie i inne rzadkie okazje. Francis kupił je na pchlim targu, całkowicie oczarowany ich delikatnym secesyjnym wzorem, ale udało im się (Arthurowi się udało) stłuc jeden z nich w przeciągu pierwszego tygodnia, więc zdecydowali się, by stały się one świąteczną zastawą, na specjalne okazje.

Sztućce i serwetki były następne. Arthur próbował zrobić z jednej z nich łabędzia - nie dlatego, że podobały mu się serwetki w takim kształcie, ale dlatego, że był ciekawy jak oni to robią – i skończył z czymś co wyglądało jak nietoperz, gdy się na to patrzyło pod odpowiednim kątem.

I tak trójkąty były o wiele bardziej eleganckie.

Kuchnia wkrótce została wypełniona pięknym zapachem pieczonej ryby i cytrynowego twarogu. Francis był w swoim zwykłym stanie w jaki popadał przy przygotowywaniu bardziej złożonego posiłki – to jest w pełni świadomy cichego bulgotania szparagów w garnku i zupełnie nieświadomy swojego otoczenia.

Uśmiechając się, ponieważ Francis wydawał się zawsze taki szczęśliwy kiedy robił coś z poświęceniem, Arthur cichutko opuścił kuchnię przez tylne drzwi.

Wrócił z pięcioma różami na długich łodygach. Były one ulubioną odmianą Francisa - Gloria Dei, powtarzał on zawsze, że kocha ich mocny, podobny do herbaty zapach (chociaż nigdy nie przyznał, że przypominają mu one o jego partnerze). Umieścił je w prostym wazonie, wykonanym z litego, intensywnie zielonego szkła, był on częścią dobytku, który wziął ze sobą z domu rodziców. Róże wyglądały imponująco z ich miękkim, maślano-żółtym środkiem i różowym rumieńcem na brzegach płatków.

Kiedy Francis w końcu przebudził się ze swojego zapatrzenia i zobaczył poświęcenie swojego męża – który zawsze mówi, że kwiaty powinny rosnąć, a nie więdnąć w wazonach – udał, że ma zawroty głowy.

Arthur rzucił w niego serwetkowym nietoperzem.

- Potrzebujemy romantycznej muzyki – oznajmił rzeczowo Francis, kiedy rozwiązał swój fartuch i wyłączył okap.

- Nie martw się o to – Arthur nagle brzmiał na bardzo zadowolonego. Zły znak. - Moja kolekcja mogłaby wystarczyć nam na tydzień romantycznych kolacji.

Spojrzenie Francisa było podejrzliwe.  
- Najdroższy jeśli myślisz, że będę jadł przyjemny i relaksujący posiłek z Deep Purple w tle, to się grubo mylisz.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem...

- I wiem, że Stairway to Heaven może brzmieć bardzo... czule w twoich słuchawkach, ale jest słabym zaproszeniem do, powiedzmy, zmysłowej działalności.

- W porządku – sapnął Arthur, wyraźnie irytowany, że Francis pamięta jego ulubione zespoły tylko wtedy gdy tego potrzebuje. - Ale ostrzegam cię, że jeśli zasugerujesz Celine Dion to śpię w szopie w ogrodzie.

Francis zrobił „tsk" i opuścił kuchnię, by wrócić z najwyraźniej wypaloną płytą CD, z napisem Romantyczny Fortepian napisanym raczej kobiecym pismem, na wierzchu.

- Nie mogłem uwierzyć jak łatwo dziewczyny ulegają wpływom, dopóki nie włączyłem tego – wyjaśnił Francis. - Dostałem to od uroczej, rudej dziewczyny z departamentu muzycznego, jako podziękowanie za specjalne usługi.

Arthur rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące „zbyt dużo informacji" i poszedł szukać swojego notebooka.

Bezsprzecznie, stół kuchenny wyglądał dobrze z prawdziwym obrusem, różami, ładnymi talerzami i starannie rozłożonym jedzeniem na prostokątnych tackach, które nabyli za kupony do Ikei, które dostali od babuni. Nie zostało im już więcej świec, więc zapalili małe światło nad zlewem i przykryli je fioletowym szalikiem Francisa, co okazało się zaskakująco przyjemne, i w ogóle nie przypominało hotelowego pokoju w dzielnicy czerwonych latarni.

Oboje też wyglądali dobrze – Francis wciąż był w swoim modnym garniturze, który ubierał do pracy i z rozpuszczonymi włosami – kucyk był zarezerwowany do gotowania. I nawet Arthur, który w podekscytowanej atmosferze przygotowań był aktualnie w całkiem dobrym nastroju, zmienił swoje ukochane sztruksy na tweedowe spodnie i białą koszulę.

Francis zanucił chrapliwie kiedy wszedł do kuchni w swoim nowym stroju.

- Więc pamiętasz, że zawsze mówię w których spodniach twój tyłek wygląda najlepiej! - powiedział, klepiąc wcześniej wymieniony tyłek. - I czekaj aż zobaczysz moją bieliznę!

- Nie masz jej na sobie – stwierdził Arthur kamienną miną.

- Psujesz całą zabawę – dąsał się jego mąż, a następnie schylił się by wyjąć kieliszki z lodówki.

- Gotowy na romantyczny wieczór?

Arthur, obecnie zajęty przyglądaniem się w zamian tyłowi swojego męża, tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
- Po prostu przynieś szampana.

Stuknęli swoje kieliszki z cichym toastem „za nas".

- Czy to rzodkiewka? - zapytał Arthur kiedy Francis zaserwował mu jeden z mniejszych talerzy, pełen majonezowej sałatki z niezidentyfikowanymi białymi kwadratami w niej.

- To seler. Seler i orzechy włoskie, podwójny strzał – jego oczy zabłysły w miękkim świetle. - Sałatka Waldorf jest raczej znana, a ja nigdy nie miałem odpowiednich składników, ani idealnego celu by jej wypróbować.

Arthur, pamiętając o jego dobrym wychowaniu, czekał aż Francis usiądzie, a następnie podniósł łyżkę i posmakował kęs.

- Smakuje mi – powiedział po prostu, patrząc w oczy swojego męża.

Gdzieś w tle Claire de Lune Debussy zbliżało się do wspaniałego finału.

A Francis zaczął się krztusić.

Na początki, Arthur po prostu wskazał na dzbanek wody stojący na stole. Kiedy dławienie nie ustawało wstał, nalał szklankę i podał mu ją, a następnie zobaczył, że twarz Francisa zrobiła się czerwona i spanikował.

- Francis? Francis co jest? - wykrzyczał, uderzając wciąż charczącego mężczyznę w plecy. - Manewr Heimlicha? Nie wiem czy dam radę...

Sięgnął obiema ramionami wokół jego pasa, ale ręka Francisa chwyciła jego nadgarstek i w końcu udało mu się wy kaszleć:  
- Nie... dławię się... To jak alergia... na orzechy...

Och, tak, alergia na orzechy ziemne. Powód dla którego Francis studiował każde opakowanie przekąsek, zanim je kupił.

Arthur, lekko uspokojony, ale wciąż całkowicie zestresowany, przeleciał wzrokiem stół za możliwym przestępcą.

- Cholerny seler!

- Więc, najwyraźniej, seler jest jednym z najsilniejszych alergenów wśród warzyw – przeczytał Arthur z jednej z jego botanicznych książek, kiedy wszedł do sypialni. - I najprawdopodobniej wszedł w krzyżową reakcję z twoją alergią na orzeszki ziemne.

Zamknął książkę, patrząc na Francisa, który leżał na łóżku, w niczym inny poza koszulą, ze szklanką wody w dłoniach.

- Mamy szczęście, że to spowodowało tylko opuchliznę, a nie wstrząs anafilaktyczny – dodał, z poważną miną kiedy podszedł do łóżka, kładąc książkę na podłodze. - Jak twoje gardło?

- Lepiej – Francis uśmiechnął się, ustami wciąż trochę zbyt różowymi. - Najgorsze symptomy mijają po kilku minutach, teraz muszę tylko czekać aż opuchlizna całkowicie zniknie.

Arthur spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz po mnie, że będę uprawiał seks z kimś kto właśnie był tak blisko uduszenia – powiedział groźnym głosem, pokazując przy pomocy kciuka i palca wskazującego, jak blisko.

- Nie sądzę bym nawet mógł, po szoku. Ale mógłbyś przynajmniej zapalić świece?

- Pewnie.

Arthur zapalił wszystkie sześć świec i zgasił światło elektryczne. Rozglądając się wokół, był zaskoczony tym jak nagle inaczej wyglądał pokój, jak miękkie pulsowanie małych płomieni wnosiło światło do nowych, nigdy nie odkrytych kątów.

Francis wyciągnął do niego swoją dłoń i on zrozumiał ten prosty gest. Zdjął swoje spodnie i wspiął się na łóżko. Po chwili przesuwania się w końcu się ułożyli – Arthur opierał się plecami o zagłówek, a Francis owinął się wokół jego nóg, z głową na kolanach Arthura.

- Wsadziłem jedzenie do lodówki, jestem pewny, że będzie smaczne nawet kiedy odgrzejemy je jutro na lunch – powiedział Arthur, mając nadzieję, że to przynajmniej złagodzi rozczarowanie.

- Wygląda na to, że wszechświatowi nie podoba pomysł byśmy spędzili romantyczny wieczór – Francis uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy, kiedy poczuł jak dłoń Arthura przebiegła po jego włosach. - Szczęśliwie dla ciebie.

- Ja nie... nie nienawidzę romantycznych rzeczy. Nienawidzę tych wszystkich stereotypów, które te pojęcie zazwyczaj zawiera – wyjaśnił Arthur, i skoro przynajmniej raz Francis nie wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć zbyt dużo, nie z gardłem wciąż obolałym i swędzącym, po prostu kontynuował. - Są... sądzę, że romantyczne rzeczy są sprawą osobistą każdej osoby i nie można skopiować tego z instrukcji.

- Jak co? - Francis praktycznie mruczał z zadowolenie. Naprawdę rzadkim było by mógł zmusić swojego męża do rozmowy tego typu, i był zdeterminowany użyć tej chwili do cna. - Co uważasz za romantyczne.

Arthur był przez chwilę cicho, z oczyma oddalonymi i zagubionymi w myślach.

- Pamiętasz kiedy wciąż pracowałem na nie pełnym etacie i miałem ogromny trawnik do skoszenia? To było lato i było tak gorąco jak w piątym kręgu piekielnym, a ty w czasie lunchu zatrzymałeś się z lodami?

Francis z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, widział tą scenę tuż przed sobą – tylko ich dwóch leżących w cieniu olbrzymiego dębu, na stercie świeżo skoszonej trawy, która pachniała niebiańsko i dostawała się w ich ubrania i włosy, z lodami kapiącymi wszędzie ponieważ nie mogli jeść i migdalić się w tym samym czasie.

Pokiwał głową.  
- Oczywiście, że pamiętam.

- Cóż, to jest coś co mógłbym nazwać romantycznym.

Francis był cichy, czekał. Może to przez światło świec, może przez ulgę po wywołanym szoku, ale Arthur znów się odezwał.

- Albo w ostatni listopad kiedy spaliliśmy opadłe liście z ogrodu, wzięliśmy wszystkie koce i usiedliśmy na ogrodowej huśtawce, oglądają ogień.

Och, tak, ten jeden raz. Potem koce były prawie zniszczone przez dym, zanim Arthurowi udało się wsadzić je do pralki. Ale nocne niebo było czyste i usiedli, tuląc się jak papużki nierozłączki, rozmawiając oraz patrząc na ogień dopóki nie pozostał tylko migoczący żar.

Dłonie Arthura przeszły z głaskania do powolnego masowanie jego głowy i skroni.

- A ty? Nie masz żadnych szczególnych momentów, które udało się przygotować dla ciebie twojemu nieromantycznego mężowi?

Francis uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy, patrząc prosto w te Arthura.

- Zrobiłeś wiele romantycznych rzeczy i nawet nie jesteś tego świadomy – powiedział, i zamykając ponownie oczy, dodał: - Pamiętasz o jagodowych babeczkach?

Arthur zarumienił się i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

Wypadek ten zdarzył się kilka lat temu, gdy Francis upiekł wspaniałą partię babeczek Kiedy wyciągał ją z pieca, blacha wyślizgnęła mu się i upadła na ziemię. Był na granicy łez kiedy jego mąż go znalazł.

Arthur zjadł je wszystkie, co do jednej.

W ich sypialni nastąpiła krótka chwila komfortowej ciszy. Oczy Francisa były zamknięte, sen powoli ogarniał go, aż Arthur zapytał:

- Więc, jeśli na nasze małżeństwo nagle bez seksu nie zadziałał romantyczny plan, jaki jest plan B?

- Spontaniczność – Francis wtulił się w nagie uda Arthura. - Mamy jedzenie na cały weekend, a dom jest wysprzątany. Możemy po prostu zostać jutro cały dzień w łóżku skoro to sobota.

Arthur, widocznie zadowolony z takiej możliwości, delikatnie wyślizgnął się z ramion swojego męża i poszedł zgasić świece.

Kiedy odwrócił się, Francis już zasnął, nie mając nic przeciwko koszuli którą wciąż miał na sobie.

-


End file.
